rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Unidentified Blue Soldier
Shot gun He was holding a shot gun in the poster of project freelancer King692 Alright I'm sorry but YOU CAN EDIT STUFF YOURSELF! Provide an edit reason when you do though.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:42, September 20, 2011 (UTC) There you go I edited it King692 :) Congrats.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony unnamed ODST can i say with that chain round his chest he looks like that one from number one Bladeslash 01:06, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Not really. Its likely they just used the same model. Albeit differently colored.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) HIM!!!!! it must be that blue ODST from that poster with all the project freelancer menbers on it teh one with the shotgun but i think im just realy slow everyones thinking that to right? Bladeslash 02:08, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Hes the same armor. Same color. Who wouldn't think that.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) The same people who think C.T. and C.T. (Season 9) aren't the same. >_> CT in season 9 and 10 is not the same CT from season 7. Season 10 shows us the Insurrectionist leader has CT's armor after she dies. (Sorry for any spoiler if you havent seen it)-Sil3ntxxB345T1Y 9/8/12 Yeah but we now know they're right, it was the Insurrectionist Leader, not Agent Conneticut TheCalmingStorm (talk) 08:51, August 14, 2012 (UTC) WE KNOW. Did it ever occur to you that this was talked about way before the episode was shown? As in almost over a year? ''Come on people the date is right there. >_> Western Gen (talk) 02:39, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that they're pointing that out because the people who initially thought that, when there was no proof, turned out to be right...not because they think that the person who made that old comment wasn't up to date on the episodes... 09:56, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Delete Do we really need an article for every person who has no name, no lines, and who has hasn't done anthing notable?--Bron Hañda 03:52, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I bet you can't name one other character who doesn't have a name, doesn't have lines, and hasn't done anything but stand in place. FWI: The blue soldier being the pelican pilot is conjecture. --Bron Hañda 04:25, October 5, 2011 (UTC) When Carolina was 1st mentioned in The Blood Gulch Chronicles, she was never seen and didn't appear until Season 9. Back then she was only mentioned by Church and that was all the information about her. All Alison has is a name. We still know very little confirmed information about her. The Unamed Blue Soldier appears on the Freelancer poster, so we will learn something about him/her later on. Rooster Teeth wouldn't put him/her on there without a reason. Oo7nightfire 11:34, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :Both Carolina and Alison have names and a backstories, while the Unnamed Blue Soldier is "unnamed" and his/her role can only be speculated. Rooster Teeth has plenty of nameless soldiers who aren't important enough to mention. Should we have articles for every nameless medical guy in the trailer too? Maybe we should also have an article for all the nameless red soldiers who stood behind the Red Mutineer? Maybe we should have an article for all the nameless blue soldiers who stood behind Lt. Miller? --Bron Hañda 17:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Plus, how could you conclude anything about him/her after him/her has only appeared in '''ONE' episode? --Oo7nightfire 12:13, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe you should wait for the character to be given a name or to actually do or say something before making articles about them. --Bron Hañda 17:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well the Unnamed Blue soldier will probably be significant in some way in a future episode; mostly because he was featured on the Freelancer poster. Also, like I said before, he/she has only been in in 1 episode, give it some time. Oo7nightfire 17:31, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope. He never showed up, because he is just another stock character. It is like having an article for every nameless soldier in the series. --Bron Hañda 05:49, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright. Now I'll have to agree. No lines hes just stood and sat. I'll wait for everyone elses descion before deleting it though.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 11:48, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::We should delete it, because he has made no significance, & has just been there for speculation, with people believing him to be Agent Utah. Oo7nightfire 12:05, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::But he wasn't just some namless soldier. He was a namelss soldier that partook in a VERY important mission and was in the poster. He still has some sort of importance... I mean, who else COULD have piloted the second Pelican? CyrusArc 16:29, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I know this sounds impossible but get this... an unseen pilot. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 16:56, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Wouldn't this pilot be in the briefing room with four seven niner? CyrusArc 17:59, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Who knows. And its only speculation that he/she is a pilot. No one knows for sure. *Begins to pray that C.T. doesn't come into this.*Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 18:50, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I know right? I hope Monty replies soon -.- CyrusArc 19:01, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, he (or she (or it, this universe does have robots)) shows up again in Season 10, this time in the field, so less likely he/she/it/they are only a pilot. Based on the fact that the dude/dudette/dud/duders is on the poster featuring only primary characters and has a unique appearance in a world full of duplicates, I'd be inclined to say that this is a character of some importance, that has yet to be revealed. Alternatively, he/she/it/who/this/that is a red herring - the RvB is trolling its audience knowing we'd go wild with speculation. Which, if that's the case, I'd still say the character is notable enough to keep a unique page for the guy. Skim172 (talk) 01:22, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Considering he not only survived getting hit by a tomahawk and falling a good thirty feet,but also killed both Insurrectionist Turret Soldiers, who even Wyoming, Wash, and York had trouble with, I'd say he should keep his page.RabbleCooper (talk) 02:59, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::We've already decided to keep the page long ago. Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:59, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Death Don't tell me that they really fucking killed this guy, because people have been wondering for ages who he is and what kind of purpose he could possibly serve, and RT just goes "LOLNOPE" and axes him. 02:46, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I personally don't think he's dead. Characters have been through worse (Donut gets smashed by Pelican, Wash caught in explosion, Red demo Man nearly dies from 2 explosions: S9E2 & S9E15). I don't think he's dead just yet. Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:52, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, no one stays dead in this show. Who's even really died recently? Sniper and Blue Guy both look like they died, but probably didn't. If a character serves some kind of plot purpose or looks cool, they may as well be IMMORTAL. If RT hadn't clearly shown that York and North (though North was implied) were dead, they would probably bring them back too. Shit, even these Joker Twins are probably going to be bitches to get rid of. 03:04, August 7, 2012 (UTC) It may have just been that the camera angle doesn't show it, but while the Freelancers are pinned down, his body is nowhere to be found... by me at least. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 11:48, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Well in Ep 10 he's revelded to be alive and kills the twin turreters JB nine90 (talk) 06:40, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Huh you don't say...>_> Western Gen (talk) 12:59, August 14, 2012 (UTC) At least he got payback...in a BIG way. Jlee1 (talk) 21:03, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Speculation House! I am officially moving all conversations based on the Blue soldier's identity onto the wiki Speculation House. Any other addition based on this topic will be either removed or placed there as well. The info is currently on the Speculation House, so if anyone wants to add any theories about his identity, please go there. --Oo7nightfire (talk) 15:54, August 9, 2012 (UTC). Name Can we change it to blue ODST because he's reffered to that on wyomings page. and unidetified blue soldier is a bit of a moulthful. Also even though he's not technically an ODST we called the red demo man Insurrection ODST, so i see no reason not to change and we can still have that anouncement saying it's not an offical name JB nine90 (talk) 07:13, August 14, 2012 (UTC) How bout "Blue ODST Freelancer" and in brackets (Unidentified) to prevent confusion with new people looking up this guy, but its hard trying to figure out what name fits him, for me my fav names for him would be, new jersey "jersey", "Rhode", my personal fav Arkansas "Ark" but who knows there's a few states out there that he could be named after but thats just my opinion MrAntony2U (talk) 10:47, August 14, 2012 (UTC) How about no. Chaoswolf75 (talk) 12:19, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Well If we're referring to him with a "name popular among fans, but without an official basis", I've heard him called Mystery Blue Guy more than Unidentified Blue Soldier. In fact I don't know if I've ever heard him referred to as the latter. Western Gen (talk) 13:12, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I hope we find out who he is. He basically "owned" half of Episode 10. Jlee1 (talk) 21:06, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Gender Excuse me if I'm wrong but, isn't the word "mate" used only with males? 07:32, August 22, 2012 (UTC) it is but alot of people do use it for anyone even if they are female 00:44, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Just saying, it looks like a female, if you compare the figure of Blue ODST and pilot 479er (who is female) they look very similar. So I'm thinking its a girl. -Sil3ntxxB345T1Y 9/8/12 So... The S10 finale finally clears it up. Butch Flowers is Florida, Florida is this Blue dude. I suggest starting with the deletion of this article and move all information to Butch's article. Siul S-249 (talk) 03:01, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Yep. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:11, November 6, 2012 (UTC)